Living
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: From a old rival repaying a debt to dealing with a ancient rival. The road to happiness and the future is a long one. Post Living Doll
1. Debt Repaid

The noise in the police station was muted in Grissom's mind; all that existed was the interrogation of Natalie Davis. Sara lay under a car somewhere in the desert and it was raining, which made it more dangerous. Catherine came over and he spoke calmly.

"Sara… if I loose her, my life is over."

"Gil, Heather found her. I don't know how or why but she did. Sara's at the ER, Heather won't speak to me, only you. She found me at the lab."

Grissom looked at his friend and she shook her head.

"Heather?"

"Yeah, she found her at Devil's canyon. I'll take you, come on."

They went to Desert Palm Hospital and Grissom saw Heather in the waiting area. She turned to see him and smiled.

"She'll be fine"

"How?"

"I was coming to thank you when I saw the woman take Sara. I know how much you love and treasure her more then anything, so I followed. Once she was gone, I went to Sara and called, she's safe now. I should go."

Heather turned and went to leave till Grissom touched her arm.

"Heather, how can I repay the dept?"

"You gave me Allison, the dept was paid before it had to be. Take care of her; she's the one for you."

She smiled and left, Grissom looked up as the doctor came in.

"Family of Sara Sidle?"

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Few bruises and cuts, twisted ankle and concussion, she's going to be alright. Lucky Sara didn't miscarry."

"She's pregnant?"

"Eight weeks, as I said, she's lucky she didn't miscarry."

Grissom sat down; he almost lost Sara… and their child. One side of him didn't care about the baby, only Sara, but that other side of him was screaming he was now a father and he had to protect Sara and their child at all costs.

"Can I see Sara?"

"For a few minutes, she came in frantic so we had to induce a medicated coma. Sara almost ripped most of her stitches so it was necessary, she will be like that till morning so she won't be responsive. Room 312."

"I'd like to stay with her till she wakes, hopefully with me there when she wakes up, it will help."

"Alright, stay quiet please."

Grissom and Catherine went to Room 312 and found Sara asleep peacefully. Grissom went over and sat down, removing a ring from his pocket. It was silver with a small emerald butterfly inlaid into the band. Picking up Sara's hand, Catherine watched as Grissom slid the ring onto Sara's ring finger.

"This is my promise to never let you go Butterfly, I love you too much and I plan on marrying you soon. Just hold on for me."

He ran a hand through her hair and then kissed her forehead. Sitting back, Grissom never took his eyes off of Sara. Catherine looked at Sara and smiled, the woman had done the impossible; made Grissom let down his walls and took over his life and heart.

"Get better girl, we all need you."

She left after looking at Grissom, he seemed content finally. Going back to the lab, she found the boys looking over the evidence once again.

"We found her, it's over finally."

Nick looked up and Catherine smiled.

"How? Where?"

"Lady Heather found her, long story. Apparently she was coming to tell Grissom something and saw Natalie take Sara. She followed Natalie and now we have Sara safe."

"Why?"

"She owed Grissom and since Sara is the one thing Grissom loves and treasures more than anything, she went after Natalie."

"Loves and treasures? Catherine, have you lost it?" 

"Warrick, I saw Grissom pull a ring from his pocket and slip it onto her finger while saying and I quote, 'this is my promise to never let you go Butterfly, I love you too much and I plan on marrying you soon. Just hold on for me.' That says a lot!"

"That's what he meant in the layout room earlier. Natalie figured out some how that Grissom loved Sara so she was going to take her away from him."

"Nice Greggo, learning now."

Greg shot a look at Catherine, who just smiled.

"We have two counts of attempted murder now and not one."

"How Cat?"

"Sara's pregnant isn't she?"

"She is, eight weeks."

"Oh boy, if Ecklie finds out, both are politic fillet."

"That's why he won't Nicky. Now we can't visit Sara till the morning so let's just tell Brass and get this wrapped up."

They wrapped up the case and then told Brass, who was at that point to dump a whole bucket of bleach on Natalie.

The Next Day

Sara opened her eyes and looked around, finally spotting Grissom. Seeing he was asleep, she pulled her hand to her head, she had a pounding headache. Once her hand touched her face, Sara felt something cool, looking at her hand, she found the ring. It was surprising to see a ring on her finger, if he had asked, she would've said yes but he didn't. She remembered being taken and then it all went black till a voice woke her, it was Lady Heather's. She kept her talking so she wouldn't fall asleep again, then she was being pulled from the car and taken to Desert Palm.

"I need aspirin"

She was in pain but it was her head, it pounded. Grissom opened her eyes to see her and he smiled.

"Butterfly?"

"Gil, I didn't mean to wake you."

He sat on the bed and looked at her, placing a hand on her cheek. Sara sat up as much as she could and hugged him.

"I thought I was going to loose you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Sara began to cry and held onto him, she was safe and he had her in his arms again. Grissom pulled back and looked at Sara; she smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"I have to tell you something the doctor discovered, it's a shock."

"I know, I found out on Thursday morning. The test was positive; I was waiting to tell you."

"I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to raise our child with you. Almost loosing you made me realize that I've fallen in love with you, deep love."

"I guess I should say yes that I will marry you."

"The team knows, it slipped."

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you tell everyone that we're having this fabulous secret love affair!"

"Relationship actually. Relationships are long term, affairs are short term. Two years, two weeks and three days is not short term."

"Still, I'm sure you didn't want to let it slip."

"I didn't want it to, but it did."


	2. Protective Family

She's History

Finally after a few days, Sara could go home. She was put in a brace and told to stay off her foot as much as possible. By day nine, Sara was reading the last forensic journal in the house and Grissom knew she was bored.

"I'll let you work but no field work."

Sara looked up and smiled at him; he sat down on the end of the bed and took off the brace. Rubbing her foot, Grissom looked at her face, no pain.

"Want to try to walk on it?"

"Yeah."

He helped her up and Sara put her foot on the floor. Grissom let go of her and she began to walk, going to the bathroom.

"Feels fine, the doc said a week to two weeks, it's probably healed but no field work just incase."

Grissom's phone went off and he grabbed it as Sara started the shower. It was Ecklie; he still had no idea about the two. The team swore the lab to silence on threat of death and it was working.

"Give me two hours, Sara called and asked me to pick her up. She's coming in finally, two hours; alright I'll be in then."

He hung up and sighed, Ecklie had asked him to ask Sara to come to his office once arriving. The secret had gotten out some way and at this point, he didn't care. He had Sara and their child to care for.

"I think Ecklie knows"

"And?"

"Good point."

He went into the bathroom and found Sara in the shower; he brushed his teeth and grabbed a towel, joining her in the shower. Sara smiled as he grabbed her shampoo and put some in his hand.

"Lean back."

Sara leaned her head back and he washed her hair, it had been a long while since he had.

"Is this royal treatment due to my injuries?"

"No, I enjoy doing this. I love helping you with your hair."

"I'll let it curl tonight, but it's a one time thing."

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm done, we should hurry, I told Ecklie two hours and you take an hour to get ready."

"Thirty minutes is doing my hair, so I'll be fine tonight Honey."

"So is this an experiment on how long it takes you to get ready without you straightening your hair?"

"Thirty bucks says I can!"

"Fifty says you can't!"

"Deal, you'll owe fifty bucks."

"Next decomp says you can't."

"OH now you're on!"

They continued their shower talking about her return and how to handle Ecklie. Once out, Grissom started his watch and Sara saw it. He dressed and went down to make coffee as Sara dressed and got ready. Dressing and putting her jewelry on. Sara slipped her shoes on gently and grabbed her computer bag and purse.

"I'm ready"

Grissom looked up to see Sara holding her keys and purse, computer bag on her shoulder. Looking at his watch, it read '10:56', he looked shocked as he stopped the clock.

"So?"

"Ten minutes and fifty-six seconds left."

"You're doing the next decomp."

She smiled in triumph and he handed her a cup of coffee, grabbing his keys and bag.

"Let's go and get this meeting with Ecklie over with."

The trip to the lab was silent but the whole time he held her hand. Once arriving, she got out and smiled, Grissom looked at her.

"So good to be home again, no pun intended."

"None my Dear."

Sara smirked and turned to see a woman come walking up. It was her San Francisco rival, Judith Bello. Bello always admired Grissom's work and hate Sara for her work and 'fake' sayings that she knew Grissom while in San Francisco.

"Butterfly?"

"Nothing Gil."

"Let's go talk to Ecklie."

He walked over and put an arm around Sara, she smiled at him. Bello stopped when she saw Sara, her partner Ken Kolby did as well.

"Is that Sara?"

"And she's with Gil Grissom, why?"

Sara stopped and looked at Grissom, they began talking but Bello could hear.

"Are we going to do what we planned?"

"Yes. I talked to Cavallo, the plan it already in effect. I have Nicky and Warrick and Catherine has you and Greg. So don't worry."

"Never do when I'm around you."

They walked inside together and Bello looked at Kolby. They went in and were taken to the break room. The team minus Grissom and Sara were there. They were in with Ecklie.

"Let me get this straight, you two have an affair for God knows how long, she gets taken and then you marry her while she's in the hospital?"

"Yes Conrad and wasn't an affair. It was a relationship."

"It's an affair, boss and subordinate. I don't know how you two managed this…"

"Double-Supervisor system."

"But it… might work. Congratulations and I hope you two have a nice life together. Congratulations on the baby too. Now get out of my office. We have a new CSIs arriving."

Once out of his office, Grissom kissed Sara, she smiled and looked at her husband. Going to the break room, they found the team talking to Kolby and Bello.

"Sara, you're back!"

Greg hugged her and soon the team followed.

"Can't keep me away forever."

Sara went to the counter and refilled her cup of coffee. Grissom went the table and sat across from the two CSIs.

"Gil Grissom, Nick and Warrick's supervisor."

"Catherine Willow, Sara and Greg's supervisor"

Bello looked around and Kolby spoke up.

"Who's who, we know you two."

"I'm Nick, this is Warrick and crazy over there is Greg."

"Greg Sanders."

Sara looked at Greg as he starred at the Bello.

"Don't make me tell Sofia about that face lil' brother."

"Right! Think about Sofie so she doesn't kick my ass!"

Kolby looked at Sara as she sat by Grissom.

"So why two supervisors?"

"That would be because of dumb and dumber over there."

"Nicholas Jesse Stokes, I maybe pregnant but it doesn't mean I won't kick you ass."

"I'm running scared lil' sis."

Sara smiled and shook her head, she misses the jokes.

"It's been a long while Sidle!"

"Same Bello, how's Director Mitch doing?"

"Divorced!" 

"You had to go for the assistant director then marry the director."

"Whoa, cat fight soon."

"Won't be one Greg, I can't afford one. I'll get the assignments tonight."

Sara got up and Grissom put a hand on her arm, Sara looked at him.

"Butterfly?"

"I'm fine, just another day at the office Gil."

He let go of her arm and she smiled before leaving the room.

"Why'd you call her 'Butterfly'?"

"He can, they're married."

"Married? You married Sidle, she's a mess. Always took vacation and was barely working. If she did actually work, she was a smart ass and demanded to be primary!"

"Sara can't stay away from CSI, maybe it's you!"

Nick folded his arms and looked at the two, Warrick and Greg starred at them.

"Here's how it goes down. Say anything we don't like about our little sister and Grissom will be solving your murders."

"I second that; we'll protect Sara, Grissom, their relationship and their child at all costs. That's because they're family."


	3. Here Comes Baby

Here Comes Baby

Sara sat in a chair reviewing case pictures when she felt her baby kick. Then a splash came, looking down, Sara found water on the floor. At the same moment, Nick came in with Grissom.

"My water broke!"

"Now?"

"My water just broke. I'm a fucking eight months Gil, yes now."

Nick looked at Grissom who was in a shock mode. Grissom went to Sara and helped her up. Able to Walk, Sara started walking and Grissom followed. Nick was already spreading the news of the labor. Grissom drove to the hospital and half way was pulled over.

"Yes officer?"

He came face to face with Brass himself.

"I heard my girl's in labor, need an escort?"

Sara groaned in pain, Grissom put a hand on her arm.

"Butterfly?"

"I'm in pain, you try having three kids in you, wanting to come out… ah!"

"Jim?"

"Yeah! Let's roll 'em boys!"

When at the hospital, Sara was taken to the maternity floor. Her doctor was there already and waiting.

"How long ago did your water break?"

"An hour or so."

"We weren't supposed to deliver for another week by C-section. Let's get her to the delivery room. Within an hour you'll be a mother and dad."

"I want them out now; this pain is worse then six moths ago when trapped under the car."

"Seems you are delivering fast."

"Seems? Try yes."

Soon Sara was being prepared for a delivery C-section to deliver her triplets, two girls and a boy that were originally thought to be one. At the first ultrasound it showed one and two weeks later it showed two and finally four weeks later the third was visible. Grissom came in minutes later and sat beside Sara at her head.

"NO more kids."

"Three's enough, I agree."

"Just so that you agree."

They listened the doctor as they talked.

"Making the first cut"

"So we agreed on the right names?"

"What if the girls are identical?"

"Then we'll go from there but we agreed on James Gregory for the boy right?"

"Cutting the uterus wall now, get ready for the newest additions to your family; we have baby one, and it's a beautiful baby boy!"

Within seconds, a tiny wail filled the room and the doctor handed the baby to a nurse. Sara began crying when she heard her son cry; Grissom went over to his son and looked at him.

"And here comes baby girl one."

They cut the cord and a nurse took the baby. Grissom watched his daughter be wiped off and weighed.

"Baby girl two has made her entrance."

Another screaming baby was handed to a nurse, Grissom watched as the placentas were removed and examined by a doctor.

"Identical girls."

"Double trouble Gil."

"I'm ready; I know we'll be going through it together."

"You better believe it."

The team came later to see Sara and the newest additions to the Sidle-Grissom family.

"So this one, what's her name?"

"Her name is Jorja Alice Sidle-Grissom; she was 5 pounds, 9 ounces and 19 inches long."

"And this little guy?"

"James Gregory Sidle-Grissom; 5 pounds, 7 ounces and 20 inches long."

"Leaving this little one."

"Jordan Alyssa Sidle-Grissom; 5 pounds, 10 ounces, 19 inches long."

"They have their daddy's blue eyes."

"I hoped they would Catherine."

"Having anymore?"

Grissom and Sara looked at each other and then at Nick. Both replied in unison on the answer.

"NO!"


	4. Kids and Parents

Kids and Parents

Six year old Jordan was reading when her mother came into her room.

"Dinner Jordan, you can read later."

"One more page mommy?"

"No, dinnertime!"

Jordan put her book down but sat on the bed looking at Sara.

"NO! One more page!"

"Jordan I said now"

"ONE MORE PAGE!"

Sara went over and sat on the bed looking at her daughter.

"One more time and the book goes out in the trash. Get downstairs now."

"Fine!"

She got off the bed and ran out of the bedroom. Sara looked around the room, butterflies covered Jordan's side of the room and ladybugs on Jorja's side. Jordan and Jorja inherited her stubbornness and her liking for literature. Going downstairs, Sara found her husband holding their three year old daughter, Madison Amy Sidle-Grissom. Madison had been unplanned but welcomed. Of course all their children had been unplanned; the most unexpected was their six week old son Gavin Nicholas Sidle-Grissom. Going into the living room, nineteen month old Juliet Elizabeth Sidle-Grissom was playing.

"Come on baby girl, dinnertime."

Picking up Juliet, Sara traveled to the kitchen to find her kids getting ready for dinner. Four and a half year old Riley Catherine Sidle-Grissom was setting the table. After the triplets they agreed no more kids, that's till Riley came and Madison followed. They said absolutely no more but then Juliet came. After Juliet, Sara had her tubes tied; Gavin had been the result of doctor error.

"Honey can you get Gavin ready for me?" 

"Down you go Maddy; I have to go get Gavin ready."

Maddy followed Grissom as she always did, she was daddy's girl. Jorja, James and Juliet were mommy's kids. Riley, Madison and Jordan were daddy's girls.

"Mommy, can we go with you to the scene?"

"Jorja baby it's not safe, you have homework anyways."

"But please?"

"No baby; lets go ahead and eat. Daddy is giving Gavin ready."

"Matthew said you and Daddy were rabbits."

"Why did he say that?"

"Because you have too many kids, like rabbits have too many offspring. I said seven wasn't a lot but he said they were. I told him there is a family in Arizona who has sixteen kids."

"And Jorja was right, we showed Matthew the family, they have a site online."

"That's very nice of you to help Riley."

"We have to stick together, we're family after all!"

"Gavin is ready, are you enjoying dinner"

Grissom sat down in-between Jorja and Sara.

"I was just telling Mommy how me and Jorja proved Matthew was a dumb ass!"

"Riley Catherine Sidle-Grissom, don't ever use that word again!"

"I heard you use it last week."

"Well your mother is an adult, you're a child. Don't let us hear it again."

"Yes sir!"

"Because of Riley, I'm starting a bad word jar. When you say a bad word, a quarter goes in the jar."

"Thanks Riley!"

"Can we call it 'The Decomp Jar?"

"I like that name!"

Grissom looked at his wife; she gave him a questioning look.

"Why?"

"Daddy, you say decomp is bad and so are the words, so it's like decomp!"

"I guess you could."

Sara just smiled and Grissom shook his head, it was strange how the kids could put forensics into anything.

"I'll even let you decorate the jar."

"Thanks Mommy, we'll put lemons on it!"

"And a green dead body, like daddy says."

"Yeah, bodies turn green. We can also make little lines from the words, like they smell."

"They get this from you Butterfly."

"And you."


End file.
